Hanako Kashu
'Approval:' 1/3/19 3 feats (1 banked) bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Hanako’s most striking trait is perhaps her eyes, the grey of which has been variously described as silvery and as purified starlight. (Her parents tended towards being rather poetic.) Her other striking trait was not strictly speaking a trait; rather, it was the contrast between her unusually pale skin (which is a Kashu trait) and her hair, which was nigh on pitch-black (which is not). She usually wears a sky-blue sundress, though often with her dark camouflage coat when not in civilian areas. Hanako’s defining characteristic - for better or worse - is her curiosity. Her joining the Konoha ninja force is primarily due to her desire to see the world, in fact. Perhaps unsurprisingly, this is paired with a rather trusting nature; something perhaps not best for a ninja. She can also be rather playful, though not in a rowdy sense; slightly unusually for her age, she is in none of these traits prone to being loud. Thus, she has quite a love for dancing, rather than playing in the more common sense. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Summoning Contract: Dogs ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 1 # Summon: Huan the Dog - Hanako has a special affinity for the Dog Summoning Contract’s Hound of the West, Huan. With this technique, she can summon him to her side. Huan is a dog approximately the size of a horse. He usually will guard Hanako in a fight, rather than attacking; however, a hit full-on from him could break a normal person’s back, and his bite is - especially considering the size of his mouth - incredibly dangerous. Like many summons, he can speak; in fact, his age and wisdom often make him a source of advice for Hanako. Str: 11 Spd: 8 CC: 8 End: 11 CP # Mystic Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Equipment *(3 EP) Camouflage (in the form of a long dark coat) *(2 EP) Binding Cloth *(1 EP) Sealing Scroll (for Camouflage) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Hanako’s story begins with her parents. Her father Iroto and his family were from the farthest eastern reaches of the Land of Rain, where they lived rather unremarkably. They were ninja, but of no particular consequence, and flew rather under the radar. Eventually, however, they grew tired of the instability of the region, and left for the east, hoping to live on one of the islands of the Land of Water. While on the way, they stopped in a no-name village just north of Konoha, where Iroto ran into a Konoha-ninja named Sachi, whose family was descended from Water-folk, and used sound-based ninjutsu, which Hanako is still struggling to learn. It was - quite literally - love at first sight. Iroto decided to stay, while his family continued east. They married some months later, and after a fair few years, they had Hanako. Not long after Hanako’s birth, the couple retired from the Konoha ninja force - which Iroto had previously joined - and retreated to a quiet corner of Konoha that they rarely left. Her father started teaching her medical ninjutsu at around age ten - which went perhaps as effectively as one might expect from a ten year old - with a well-known intention to point her towards a less deadly occupation, like surgery. Perhaps unsurprisingly, he failed miserably, and she jumped at the chance to go to the Ninja Academy. While she was attending there, some distant cousins - who claimed to be Mist missing-nin to her, though she rather doubted that - visited, and accidentally left behind their dog summoning contract. Huan - who never particularly liked them, but was loyal even compared to most dogs - didn’t object, and in fact the two got along famously. Sure, her father objected, but Sachi - definitely the smarter of the two - approved wholeheartedly. She graduated recently, and is itching to leave the walls of Konoha and see the world. Category:Character